


Calm

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: Written for an r/WritingPrompts prompt[WP] Any animal you're around, be it tigers, or dinosaurs, become harmless and playful, like a dog.





	Calm

He laughs as he follows me into the enclosure. The pride of lions lounging in the sun-scorched grass doesn't bother him. Everyone knows that I just have this  _effect_  on animals. Even the wildest of beasts is completely tame when I'm around. I've used this ability for a lot of good, helping vets and wildlife conservationists to treat sick and injured beasts, putting the money I've made from doing so into buying up land to build my own private wildlife sanctuary.

I laugh with him as he bowls me over in the grass. I know what he wants. What all men want.

"I forgot something," I say softly. "Wait here."

He watches with a goofy grin as I run towards the sturdy gates. I'm more than halfway there before my power wears off and he realises the danger he's in. Too far for him to catch up to the safety of my presence before I'm through the gates, locking them behind me.

The lionesses are already stalking through the grass by the time he throws himself against the inner gate, trying to wrench it open against the locks.

His screams echo behind me.


End file.
